6:27
by comewithnattah
Summary: Michonne has a thing for her new neighbor.


**A/N: Here's a one shot for no particular reason.**

 **~comewithnattah**

* * *

 **6:27**

Michonne looked at the clock on her cable box, the numbers lit in white, as she stood in front of her bed folding her laundry. **6:27** seemed to be the longest minute in the day. She listened to the sounds coming from the wall behind her. Her next door neighbor, Mr. Horvath, was blasting Judge Judy. She could smell him frying bologna for dinner like he did most evenings.

Above her, Bob was hollering at his kids who were running back and forth over the floorboards. They sounded like a herd of elephants instead of the caramel-skinned 4, 5 and 7 year-old girls that they were. Bob was not the disciplinarian. That was his wife Sasha. She was a nurse and in good company riding the 6:25 bus. Soon all the ruckus coming through Michonne's ceiling would stop when she walked through the door of their apartment.

Outside her window she heard Rosita's Spanglish giving her boyfriend, Abraham, the business. She heard Glenn and Maggie on the fire escape giggling. Michonne knew that soon Maggie's dad would be calling her into the house. The warm red autumnal sun was giving its last burst of light over the rooftops. And it would be time for the teenage brunette to come in for dinner.

Michonne put her clean bras and panties away and looked at her clock again.

 **6:27**

 _Jesus_.

She was so horny. She was trying to keep herself busy, keep her mind occupied a few moments more. She looked at herself in the full length mirror by her bed. The curves of her body turned her on. She tied her t-shirt in a knot over her navel and admired the shape of her ass in her tight powder blue jeans. Andrea mentioned that her butt was getting fatter and she smiled at the reason why. Her jeans were so tight they gave her significant camel toe and she smiled thinking about what he would say when he saw her.

 **6:27**

She twisted her waist to glimpse at herself from the back when the thick middle seam of her jeans rubbed ever so slightly against her clit. A shock of heat rose from her center. It made her stomach quiver and her nipples tingle.

 **6:27**

She plopped herself on the bed. _Hurry_. She placed her palms together under her nose and rocked back and forth impatiently. "Hurry." she said out loud, this time.

She listened closely to the sounds around her. She heard the pipes knocking in the walls pulling water upstairs from the main in the street. She heard Mr. Greene call his daughter inside and the metal of the fire escape creaked and groaned as Glenn descended the side of the building, back to his family's carryout to make more deliveries.

She kept her palms together as she slid both her hands between her legs for safe keeping. It made her think about another set of hands following the same path up her thighs. She arched her back and her locs fell loose down the valley of her shoulder blades. She licked her lips and rolled her hips into the mattress.

Michonne took a deep breath and clutched the edge of her bed on either side of her thighs. She dropped her head and tried to calculate how much money she had in her bank account right now as a distraction. She could see the street lights coming on outside her window. The halogen bulbs glowed blue. Blue. Blue like… _Mmmmmm_...

 **6:27**

Before she knew it she felt the urge to pee and she realized she was pushing her sensitive button against the tightness of her jeans. She bit her lip and squeezed her mattress in both hands. She felt the warm liquid oozing from her center and cooling as it seeped past her outer folds.

Michonne kept grinding against the rigid denim stitching, her eyes shut tight. She listened to the horn honking outside. It was Shane coming to pick up his daughter Judith from his ex, Lori, on the ground floor. Michonne laid back on the bed, placing her hand over the teasing intersection of the legs of her pants. She figured it wouldn't be wrong as long as she kept her hands off her sex.

She knew her pussy belonged to someone other than her, though. Someone who just got off the 6:25 bus. Someone who was on his way back to his apartment right now. A person who could make time drag on forever with their absence or make time slip away like melting snow on a warm winter day. **6:27** He told her that pussy was not hers to touch. It was only for him. But the ghostly echo of his voice jumping over the lines of her neck only made her want to touch herself more. She couldn't believe she was such a mess for him, for a guy she barely knew.

She listened to the sounds around her and she finally heard it:

The soles of his wingtips thudding down the apartment building's corridor. He was walking slowly as though he was in no hurry to put her out of the misery he had to know she was in, waiting for him everyday.

She shot up from the bed and looked at the clock when she heard his keys at the door across the hall. **6:28**

She smiled. She breathed. She mumbled to the heavens a brief prayer of thanks. She heard the whine of his door hinges but she didn't hear the door close completely.

Before she could register the dizziness she felt, she was in the building's poorly lit hallway. She saw Carol having a smoke at the end of the hall, sitting in the open window and nodded pleasantly. The corner of the gray-haired woman's lips curled up in a knowing smile as she watched Michonne cross the hall to the slightly cracked door that he left open for her.

It was one of the sexiest things about this … thing… they had going on. The way he left the door to his world open and she could access him anytime she felt the need. As much as he owned her body, she owned him too. Every square foot of his personal space was hers to immerse herself in, if she wanted. She could invade his kingdom on a whim and poke around for weaknesses or secrets. She felt like he encouraged it. He had a saying he liked to quote about telling the truth in life and she was starting to believe that was who he was. Sometimes he watched her from his bed as she snooped around. He'd never object. He'd just give her that crooked, quiet smile and let her do her thing.

Right now, though, the only thing she wanted to do was him.

She slipped into his apartment and saw that a lamp in the living room was on, throwing a yellow light on the ceiling like a beacon to the couch where he had her many times before. She walked past all his half-empty boxes, hesitantly, looking for him. She tiptoed through his apartment like she didn't want him to know she was there. This was still a surreal experience to her.

The first time she came into his apartment was the day he moved in two weeks ago. He had dropped one of his neck ties on the landing of their floor. When she saw the door to the vacant apartment across from hers propped open, she knocked on it lightly and peeked in. She inched inside wearing her white body-con, mini dress and grayish beige pumps. She was coming back from a hohum date when they bumped into each other as he rounded the corner that led to his kitchen .

Their collision put her in his arms the very first time she laid eyes on him. She could smell his cologne mingling with the sheen of sweat on his skin and she thought the amount of pheromones coming off him must have been thick enough to cuddle up to. She could feel the ripples of his abs against her body. She could feel his manhood dangling, limp against her midriff, both her legs between his as he held her up from being knocked over on her behind. Her parted lips were inches from his and he was already smiling as he looked all over her shocked face.

She tried to tell him about the tie she'd found. It was right there in her hand, but her words felt compacted on her tongue and foggy in her mind. He asked if she would wait right there and he ran out to tip the movers.

She agreed to stay and when he left, she snuck around opening the flaps to his boxes, inspecting what he owned. She never thought that she would be one of those things in two weeks time. She saw a figurine of a Doberman Pincscher in one of the smaller boxes, a mug that read 'I run on coffee and cuss words' in another and a holstered gun and badge on top of his fridge before he came back.

"Thanks for waitin'. You live in this buildin'?

"I'm your neighbor." She nodded, "I live directly across the hall from you." That information seemed to please him and he looked behind him across the hall to her door with a raised brow. "I'm Michonne. I, um, think you dropped your tie." She held the black and white plaid article out for him to take.

He took the tie from her hand and looked at it a second, chuckled and tossed it off to a box on the side and then went right back to her nervous brown eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Michonne. You think you can show me how to work the shower?" He asked her with a slow lick of his bottom lip, motioning to his bathroom which was the mirror image of hers. It was an honest request, he couldn't seem to get the temperature of the water right. He kept his eyes on her face as he walked backwards. "I'm so sweaty. I just want a nice hot shower. It's been a long day. Movin' sucks." When they walked into the bathroom, he explained, "I can't figure out which one is hot. They both give me cold water.

"Oh, um..." Michonne said, bending over into the tub to turn the hot water knob. Her breasts were on full display for him and she felt her heart reverberating like a gong as his eyes ate up every morsel of her bare skin. "This one is hot. You just have to let it run a few minutes. It warms up faster if it comes from the top." She said, holding her fingers under the running water. She switched the water source from the faucet to the spray of the showerhead.

His stare cut into her with intensity and her eyes docked with his for an awkwardly long, but sustained amount of time, until Michonne felt her skin become clammy as the room filled with steam.

She was immediately attracted to him. His dark hair curling at his ears was moist from the perspiration of carrying boxes up three flights of stairs. He had baby smooth skin and perfect bone structure. His light gray t-shirt laid over his chest defining the separate mounds of his pectorals. The short sleeves of his t-shirt struggled at the opening to accommodate the bulging size of his biceps. His voice sounded dangerous but in the most harmless way.

He was so handsome, but more than handsome, he was sexy as fuck. There was an electricity that came off of him. She could literally feel him crawling under her skin, setting up shop inside her. She wanted to put her lips somewhere, anywhere on his body and she drew them back into her mouth to try and stop herself.

"Where you comin' from, Michonne?" He knit his brow and asked, leaning back against the sink, nodding to her skimpy attire. His big hands gripped the edge of the square white basin mounted to the wall and she saw the outline of his dick growing hard in his pants.

 _Where the hell am I coming from?_ She had no idea as she looked back at him. She wasn't completely sure of where she was _right now_ , let alone anywhere she'd been previously. All she knew was she was in his sights and she could stay there all night if he'd let her.

She finally found her words, "I was on a date… a blind date."

He didn't say anything about her blind date. He just smirked at that information like she was challenging him. A challenge that he seemed to aptly accept… like she'd asked him to spell cat in a spelling bee.

"You takin' a shower when you go home?"

"Yeah. It's a pretty humid night." She responded just above a whisper as he touched her hand under the water, caressing her pulse with his thumb. He brought her heated fingers to his lips. She watched him run the pads of her fingers over his soft pink lips and she went weak in the knees.

"Don't go home." he said to her, closing the distance between them by pulling her by her wrist back into the wall of his body. She came willingly.

"What?" she asked him to repeat himself as she avoided his gaze, looking over at the sprinkling of clear water. She couldn't hear the downpour. All she could hear was her pounding heart.

"I said don't go home." He touched her face, bringing himself back to her line of sight. But only briefly because she closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"You don't want me to go home?"

"I don't _want_ you to." He confirmed. "I mean, if you have something to do, I don't want to keep you." He said, but then he grinned and changed his mind, looking at the swell of her ass behind her. "That's a lie. I do want to keep you… My father always said 'Life respects truth' so," he said as he laid his palm flat against the small of her back, "yes, I do want to keep you… but I won't if you have to go. Do you have to go?"

Michonne licked her lips, she could taste him in the droplets in the air. "No."

"Then, can you stay?"

Although she was screaming 'oh my god' in her head, "Okay." fell off her tongue slow and easy as a snowflake falls from the sky.

She didn't know what had come over her but she raised up on her toes and put her lips on his, pink and soft and it only made her want more of him. She touched her tongue to his on a uninhibited kiss and slid back down his body before catching him around his neck to hold on.

Michonne couldn't believe how good he felt. She couldn't believe how far she went with him. She didn't even get his name until the next day. She was not that kind of girl. She barely kissed on a third date. Fucking a guy she'd never met before was as foreign to her as the sounds he had her making and the nasty shit he'd said to her, had her saying.

She was promising that she belonged to him two minutes after he was inside her. She was creeping into his apartment in the middle of the night to taste him all throughout the week. She was missing sleep to ride in with him on the 6:55 bus in the morning. She was listening out for his bowlegged tromp through the halls of their building exactly three minutes after she heard his bus pull away from the curb. She was at his door before the clock could change to 6:29 in the evening.

Now at 6:28, Rick moved from the shadows and startled a scream out of her when he grabbed her from behind around the waist. She bucked against him playfully in protest of his heart-stopping antics. He was already devouring her neck before she could stop laughing. The smile faded from her lips and she melted into his chest on a whimper.

He bit her ear lobe and spoke through his clenched teeth. "You don't waste any time do you?"

Michonne giggled, unashamed of her hunger for him. "I got home at five. I've wasted an hour and a half waiting for you. I miss you…" she craned her neck to kiss his lips, punctuating her next two words with a hiss, "sooooo… much."

"I missed you too, Michonne. You know you can reach me whenever you want. All you gotta do is text or call me." He reminded her as one hand massaged her breast and the other rubbed against that chunky seam laying vertically over her clit, then he unbuttoned her jeans.

He had put his number in her phone after a few days of their first time together. Michonne had reluctantly given up hers, too, fearful that hearing his voice outside of this _arrangement_ would have her fucked up in the head.

"Mm unh..." she shook her head trying to delete that suggestion from the recesses of her mind. She always wanted to hear his voice throughout the day, but she fought the urge tooth and nail. "You just want me completely obsessed." She told him and he chuckled. It was true. "That's too much like boyfriend girlfriend stuff…" she turned to face him and pulled his tie from his collar, backing him up against the wall. She quickly started on the buttons of his shirt, "Besides…" she said kissing his neck as he eased out of his shirt, "If you miss me, you could call me too."

"I could." He agreed as he watched her kiss down his chest, past his abdomen, under the waistband of his trousers. "But when you miss me you get like this. I like you like this."

"How? On my knees…" Michonne asked as she kneeled in front of him unbuckling his belt, "begging to wrap my lips-"

"Whose lips?" he snapped to clarify.

Michonne smiled, "The lips that belong to you. You want me begging to wrap these lips around your dick?"

He nodded through a wicked smile as he watched her caressing his hard length through his navy blue boxer briefs. He pulled her hands away, securing her delicate wrists in the grips of his large hands. His piercing blues flashed above her and he spoke in a raspy voice. "Yeah… but I haven't heard you beg yet.

She immediately cursed her choice of words, knowing she set herself up for that one. Maybe she did it subconsciously. Maybe she liked to beg him to fill her mouth with the curve of his sweet smooth cock. Maybe she loved to feel his rounded tip grazing her tonsils and stealing her breath. Maybe… but those were reflections for 6:27. It was 6:29 now and she made sure her eyes matched the passion in his own when she said, "Please… I'm begging, Rick."

"What are you begging for, Michonne?"

"I want to taste you."

"Just a taste?" He asked pretending to be disappointed. "There's more than a taste here."

"I want to suck it."

"Yeah?" He tightened his grips on her wrists and whispered, "You want _me_ obsessed, don't you? It's the reason you're wearing those tight ass fuckin' jeans, ain't it?" She nodded licking her plump lips seductively. Rick let her arms go and moved his hands to her face and her hair as she pulled him from his underwear and moaned loudly when his warm inflexible erection found the wetness of her tongue.

She moaned with every pull of her full lips, indulging in the stretch of her jaw to make room in her mouth for his dominating size. She twisted her fists around his base travelling quicker and quicker in repetition up his shaft to meet her lips, still humming over the fullness of the head of his cock. When he let out a tortured groan and tried to escape the tingle her swirling tongue was creating in his balls, Michonne took more of him into her throat, confining him, moaning against the wall.

"Michonne… yeah… fu... " he was whispering as he gave in to the demand she was making for his release. She slowed her fast pace work and went about pampering his dick slowly, jerking him off as she licked up and down the length of him teasing his balls with the tip of her tongue. His hold on her locs began to slack with his impending climax and mumbled something through his teeth about how beautiful she was with his cock disappearing into her face. "God, Michonne… you ready for this cum?"

She moaned through a full mouth and nodded when Rick took himself, thick and throbbing, in his hand. He stared at her through hooded eyes, "Take off your shirt." She did and he looked over the even tone of her sepia skin, her plump perky breast welcoming the mess he was ready to make all over them. She went back to kissing and sucking over the cusp of his swollen slippery head, popping her lips with gentle moans. Rick pulled back from her mouth, stroking his dick firmly and aimed at the pillowy flesh of her bosom. "Ahhh, Michonne… ahhh… fuck, Michonne…" His pearly release shot from his cock, making her flinch at first, then she smiled looking down at the abstract ivory streaks he left along her ebony neck and breasts.

She leaned back on her heels, watching Rick milk the last of his seed and wiped her chest with her shirt. She stood up and kissed him deeply, paying no attention to his labored breaths. Her hips and locs swayed in tandem as she left him, recovering there against the wall and headed for his bedroom. He watched her struggle to get her pants off her hips as he pulled up his own long enough for an unimpeded trip to his room. She looked back over her shoulder at his dazed saunter as he followed her.

"My friend Andrea says my butt's getting big." she said, walking ahead of him. "You know what that means?"

"No. What does it mean?" he asked her, still out of breath but coming down from the clouds.

She made her way to his dresser mirror admiring her curves again as he pulled off every stitch of clothing he wore and sat on his bed. Michonne picked up a letter on his dresser and skimmed nonchalantly through the official sounding F.B.I. jargon and dropped the paper back where it was, uninterested.

She started to rifle through his drawers and found his box of condoms. She tisked seeing there was only one left in the relatively new box, but her disappointment turned into amusement remembering the good work Rick had put in to use them all up.

"It means I'm getting some good dick and those backshots got me swollen all up in here." she jiggled her ass, making him smile and shake his head at the nonsensical connection. He was sitting there watching her with his head cocked to the side, marvelling at her unbelievable beauty and smirking at her nosy nature. He didn't know what good luck had stood her right in the middle of his world, but he wanted to keep her there as long as she would stay.

She checked her hair for any errant stream of his load and sprayed herself with a little of his cologne. She prodded at the things in his room while she waited for him to call her back to his body. She was seriously considering doing the boyfriend girlfriend thing with him but what they were into now was so good, she didn't want to jinx it. She tried to drown out those thoughts with her building's chaotic symphony.

She could hear Ezekiel's rottweilers barking at the door, announcing their master's return home for the evening. Jesus was doing routine maintenance in a utility panel in the hall. Above her, Eric and Aaron were blasting Chaka Khan and probably into their second bottle of wine. She could smell Daryl's brand of hashish coming from Jerry's apartment below them. Outside she could hear little Ben on his skateboard along with Carl, Noah, and Cyndi creating a melodic knock, beating the buckets they used as drums under the streetlights and neon signs that glowed blue. Blue. Blue like… mmm…

She felt Rick undoing her bra and kissing down her back as he pushed his hand between her skin and her panties. She was sopping wet and his dick began to stir again as he pressed his member against the supposed 'brand new' thickness of her ass. The room was nearly dark, as dark as the silky mane on his head that she was combing through with her fingers. His curls were dark, like the wooden headboard behind him that he was ready to knock in his own beat against the wall. His words were dark, like the goosebumped skin he poured them over when he slipped his finger past her folds and said,

"Well, Andrea is gonna have a lot to say when she sees you tomorrow… If I let you leave." He anchored a set of his fingers into her hip as his other fingers danced through the heady wetness he had her dripping. He sighed over her shoulder, "You feel how hard I am for you, right now?"

"Mmm… Yes, Rick."

"You think you can take it?"

She licked her lips and nodded. He pulled her in step with him, retreating, backwards, from the dresser towards the bed as she was tearing open the condom wrapper with her teeth. He sat at the edge again and pulled her panties down, laying his lips on her ass for kisses that turned into bites. She whimpered at the sting.

He took the rubber from her and pulled it on a second before he pulled her into his lap, sliding her onto his dick. It had been standing tall, ready to make her shake. And it did the job it was made to do as Michonne took him in inch by inch, easing all the way down on a gasp. She threw her head back and called his name louder than she meant to.

"Yeah…" he encouraged her as she started to grind and roll on his thick, pulsating cock. "You know this pussy was made for me?" He helped her rock into a rhythm, with his hands pulling her hips down, impaling her deeper.

"Oh!" she exhaled sharply and let her eyes roll back along with her hips. "Yes." She answered his question and started to bounce, slowly at first. Every connection he made with her depths took her breath away. His olympian size made her want to run from it but it also made her want to stay. She wanted to stay like this with him forever, as much as she shouldn't even be thinking about forever with a guy she'd only known a couple weeks… she didn't care. She wanted this feeling forever.

"Rick?" she called his name, slowly moving her back up and down the front of his chest as she trembled at the feeling of him being snatched by her stingy walls.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"Yeah, Michonne. I want us to. I need us to." he answered. He didn't care if it was the lust talking. If she wanted this forever, even just for this moment, _yes_ was the only answer he would give her. "You want me in this pussy forever?"

"Yes, Rick…" she said on a stifled cry as she rolled her hips slowly. "I do. I need it too."

"Is this my pussy forever, Michonne?"

"Forever…" she barely said with her voice, but he heard it nonetheless when his hand stretched over the swelling of her breast, he read the rise and fall of her heart like Braille.

He rolled her onto her stomach now, needing to take over and give her an orgasm that would make her remember what she was promising now.

He banged into her mercilessly, winding so deep inside her she thought she might cry. It wasn't until she tasted the tears rolling over her lips that she realized she was crying.

Rick fell on her, kissing her neck and slid his hand under her to reach between her legs. He stroked her spots inside and out and was beginning to lose himself in the faint moans he was drawing from her lips. But he wanted more.

He drove into her harder until he heard the headboard clap against the wall. Harder and deeper until the springs in his mattress squeaked with every thrust. Harder, deeper and faster until Michonne's cries of ecstasy outperformed every other sound in the apartments around them and all the clamor on the block. He followed the leader and spilled everything he had into the tip of his condom right as she spilled herself all over it. It was only Michonne and Rick on the planet when she came bursting like a cloud all over his dick and sheets and fingers and thighs.

He damn sure wasn't letting her leave tonight. She knew it as well as he did. And when they woke up the next morning to the sound of a.m. traffic, Michonne was still in his arms, deep in the middle of an unspoken boyfriend girlfriend thing. She could tell from the sunlight in the room that they had overslept. When she stirred, Rick kissed her neck as she eased up to peek at his clock's red digital display.

 **6:27**


End file.
